Miscreated Wiki
Welcome to the Miscreated Wiki! There are users with edits. [[Patch 7|''Patch #7]]' went live on 11-21-2014' Miscreated is a multiplayer, post-apocalyptic, survival-based sandbox game created using CryEngine. It's now available for Early Access on Steam and is in the Alpha stage. Visit the Official 'Miscreated' Website. Follow them on Facebook, Twitter, and YouTube!! Also, join the Official Public Teamspeak server while you play to meet some new buddies (or enemies) : Official Miscreated Public Teamspeak -'''TS3dragon986.TrinityGames.com:10013'- (see THIS THREADfor additional information) Sections * Community Sites and Fan Pages * Troubleshooting * Controls and Console Commands * Crafting Recipes * Graffiti and other In-Game Art * Items * Map * Patches - Official Patch Notes and Steam Technical client updates from SteamDB.info * Story Overview = From http://miscreatedgame.com on 11-2-2014From http://miscreatedgame.com on 11-2-2014 = The year is 2089. The Earth is in ruins from two major nuclear wars. Civilization has collapsed and the majority of mankind has been wiped out. Each day is a struggle to find food and water to live, weapons for defense, and gear to withstand the harsh unforgiving wasteland that was once earth. The city centers and areas once called home and work are now populated by grotesque mutated humans, minds rotten from radiation and sickness. Bandits fight for control of what’s left, executing everyone they come across or using them for slave labor and food. This is the world as it exists today, there is no law. Kill or be killed. Survive or Die. Game Features * Realistic Bullet Physics: Bullet trajectory will change based on gravity, air resistance, and wind. * In Depth Crafting: Scour the world for materials and craft them into useful items. Torches, bandages, campfires and hundreds more can all be crafted and used or placed dynamically throughout the game world. * Unique Construction system: Use many of the same materials for crafting to create walls, barricades, gates and roofs to construct your secret base deep in a cave or high on a mountain. Store your items in vaults and protect your camp from enemies! * Random Encounters: Encounters can be spawned dynamically and located anywhere on the map. * Dynamic Item Spawns: Vehicles, weapons and items will usually be found in logical places, but can also be found anywhere in the world. Be sure to check everywhere for items – lockers, stoves, cupboards, and many more. * Persistent Characters: Your character’s stats and items will be saved when you exit the game. When you log back in, you will have your health, items and location all restored. * Comprehensive Inventory system: Store items on your character and collect weapons, ammo and other useful items. You can also find additional items to increase the amount of storage space your character has – like backpacks. * Incapacitation System: Allows other players to revive or execute you based on conditions surrounding your death. * Food and Water systems: Keep your hunger and water levels up in order for your character to function at maximum efficiency. Low levels of food and hunger have a negative impact on your character’s performance. * Radiation System: Keep away from radiation to keep your level down. High levels of radiation will also affect your character’s performance. * Permadeath: When you die all of the items you were carrying stay with your character’s corpse. Other player’s can take them, or you can retrieve them yourself if they are still there when you get back to the corpse. * Free-for-all PVP: Kill anyone at anytime and steal their loot. There are no safe zones. However, it will be very beneficial in the long run to make a few friends. * Compelling PVE: Watch out for mutants who want nothing more then to post your head on a pole. These aren’t just boring zombies that slowly shamble towards you. A variety of unique enemies will exist all with the sole function of eviscerating you and devouring your corpse. Bandits will also use a variety of weapons both ranged and melee to make sure today is your last day. * Dynamic Weather System: Rain, snow, fog, wind, and other weather patterns are all dynamically generated and will create unique game play opportunities. The intensity of weather patterns will also be supported – from light fog to dense fog, for example. * Full Day/Night Cycles: Charge in during the day or wait until night time for a sneaky approach. The game features a real 24 hour clock based on the location of the server you are playing on. * First and Third Person Camera Views: Switch views based on personal preference (can be limited based on individual server settings). * Persistent World: Explore a huge world with a playable space of over 64km² (8km x 8km). * Item Storage: Stash items around the world in items such as tents, vehicles, and other items. Return to them later to retrieve your items – if another player hasn’t found and taken them at least. * Bounty system: Place a contract on someones head or go reap other bounties yourself. * Underground Areas: Explore hidden underground bunkers, caves, and caverns. Explore the map well as some will be hard to find, and you’ll have to swim to get in some of them. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse